


Awake

by dip0212



Series: Dreams and Memories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip0212/pseuds/dip0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Ludwig is very much awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Ludwig is an early morning person, he is usually up by the dawn no matter what time he turned in for rest. But today, today he is up even before the clock struck midnight, even before he managed to sleep, even before Feliciano curled beside him on the bed. Today, he is very much awake.  
The merciless clock ticks and tocks robbing him of time with no reprieve. And if he could he would not close his eyes, let alone blink even for a second. For when the day breaks, he would have to send Feliciano away. He would have to separate himself from the light that makes dreary days beautiful, the life that makes him live.  
But these are the ways of war. All is fair and unfair. He even considers himself lucky, for the person he loves will have safety and future unlike most who have gone to battle and came back home with nothing more than crumbling concrete to go back to. At this moment, he believed he can disappear in peace with that knowledge.

_"Ludwig?"_

_"I am here, go back to sleep."_

_"Don't leave me okay?"_

_"...Go back to sleep."_

_"I love you."_

Feliciano snuggled closer to him and he held his hand to assure him of his presence. He held him close and let Feliciano make use of his arm as makeshift pillow. He knows he will miss this. The way Feliciano will draw himself closer to him, lean to him, drape himself over him. The way his hair falls to his face, the way his eyes flutter, the way his chest would rise and fall with every breath, the way Feliciano is Feliciano. If tonight, tonight is the last, he will make the most out of this last time. He will make sure to stay awake to memorize all these.

Minutes go by to hours and Ludwig feels like drowning in memories, in emotions. He can feel himself crumbling, his resolve faltering. Tears begin to gather in his eyes and although he tries to blink them away, they never seem to stop falling. He wanted to be strong for the both of them, for Feliciano's sake but at the same time he wishes he could just be weak and walk away as well, take the easy way out and hold Feliciano forever.

At 11 past 3am, Ludwig is crying silent tears. 

At 25 minutes before 4am he was holding Feliciano a little tighter, a little closer, internally begging, crying, praying to God listening, to stop the time explaining he can't do it anymore.

At 5 minutes before 4am, he was begging almost audibly for a little more time, just one more hour, or even a few more moments. _Just a little more._

But time, time did not wait. 4 o'clock arrived even before Ludwig finished his prayers. They have to get up and get ready. With one more embrace and a fleeting kiss to a sleeping Feliciano, Ludwig got up.  
He will wake Feliciano later.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an insert story to "They say..." just right before Feli was taken to rendezvous. 
> 
> I would imagine Germany having to cope up with emotional problems alone and in these solitary moments he would let himself be humane; think of mundane things and wish for a simpler life.
> 
> I own all the mistakes in this work. 
> 
> I claim no right to Hetalia and Hetalia characters.


End file.
